Nothing But Net
by Danni1989
Summary: Nathan Scott is one of the top young players of the NBA. But when posed with the question, "What happens after basketball" he doesn't have an answer. Nathan knows he doesn't have the smarts or the grades to go back to school, especially not with his career as a basketball star. Enter his new tutor, Haley James. Will sparks fly, or will they keep it professional?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey all! It's been forever since I've written for this show and my return is all thanks to Naley12 who has been asking for one more story for eons. That being said, this story is going to be the final one I write for this great show and great couple. Call it a bit of a last hurrah. So, please let me know what you think of this. We're looking at around 10 chapters give or take a few._**

* * *

 _Swoosh._ I loved the sound of the ball going through the hoop nothing but net. It was my favourite sound in the whole universe and I was blessed to be able to do this for a living.

"Another three pointer for Nathan Scott. He's on fire tonight." The announcer called out and I smiled and ran back on defense. They say I was on fire tonight, but I was on fire every night. There was a reason I was team MVP the past three seasons in a row. The first three seasons I ever played for the Charlotte Bobcats. As a kid the Bobcats were the team I wanted to play for most of all because I could go home to my family that much more often. Now as a fully-grown man, I had no one to go home to so that aspect didn't bother me. I just liked being home.

"Scott has the ball. Scott has the ball. Ten seconds left on the clock." The announcer called as I dribbled across the court. I intended on making it an even 53 points tonight. My record so far this season. Just before the clock counted to zero, the ball left my fingertips. The arena was silent as the ball flew towards the hoop. I knew it was going in. I knew it was going to make my favourite noise in the world. But I didn't want to be arrogant, I would wait patiently for it to go in before I celebrate.

 _Swoosh_.

The crowd went wild, the announcers cheered about me getting 53 points in one night. The Bobcats won and I was a huge part of that. I knew I was. It was awesome doing that one thing in the world that you know you're the best at. Back in the locker room the guys all high fived me and patted me on the back, congratulating me on the show I put on out there. All the praise kept me at risk of somehow becoming my father.

"Nate, great game." Clay said coming up to me and clapping me on the shoulder. Clay Evans is my agent and best friend. He's the one who got me on the team. He came up with the contract terms, basically telling them that they would never have a chance with a player as good as me ever. He literally told them that I Nathan Scott am the future of the NBA. Aside from my brother and my friends back in Tree Hill, no one had ever gone to bat for me like that before.

"Thanks man." I said pulling my jersey off and putting it in my bag.

"So, have you given any thought to what we were talking about last week?" Clay asked me and I had to wrack my brain to try to remember what it was. I had conversations with people every day and sometimes they slipped out of my mind. People were always telling me things.

"Which time?" I asked knowing I would have talked to Clay several times over the course of a week.

"When I asked you what you would do if basketball suddenly ended? I know you don't think that it ever can, but things can happen Nate. I don't want you to lose it even if it's twenty years from now and not know what to do without it." He asked me. His concern was appreciated, but I was just sure that basketball would never leave me. I was in the best shape of my life and I was damn lucky. Bad things didn't happen to Nathan Scott.

"Oh right I remember now. That conversation was ridiculous man. I am never going to lose basketball, at least not until I'm ready to lose it. When I'm finished with basketball, that's when I'll lose it. Not before then." I told him.

"I can understand why you'd think like that Nate. You feel unstoppable right now. But what about later? What if something does happen, knock on wood. Are you just going to sit at home and do nothing for the rest of your life? Because that would be a shame Nate. There is so much more to you than just basketball." Clay said to me.

"So what do you suggest? I'm not book smart, Clay. I don't even think I could get into a community college with the grades I got in high school." I told him and Clay laughed.

"You know there are these things called tutors who can help with that. You give them money, and they give you lessons. They're usually really smart." Clay spoke sarcastically.

"Is that the voice you use when you talk to Quinn?" I asked shaking my head. I knew Quinn would smack him if he ever spoke to her that way. Quinn was great for Clay, they balanced each other out so perfectly. Seeing them together made me want that for myself someday. But not until I accomplished everything on the basketball court that I would ever need to accomplish.

"Man, you know Quinn would hit me if I ever spoke to her like that." Clay laughed. He was a smart man.

"But really man, school isn't for me. It wasn't the first time around, and it won't be this time." I told him.

"Maybe if you try this time it could be for you. Just a few classes Nate. Tell you what, if you can honestly tell me that you're happy with all that you have, then I'll drop it completely. If you can tell me that what you have is everything you'll ever want in the future, but if you can't then you have to hear me out." Clay told me.

"You have to give me time to think about something like that. It's not a question you can just spring on someone Clay." I exclaimed.

"Fine, go home, think on it a bit. But if you find that you're not completely happy, then we're doing this my way. I'll come over in the morning to get your answer." He said before turning on his heel and walking away. Sometimes I really hated Clay Evans.

When I got home, I unlocked the door and walked inside. When I got inside an automatic fireplace immediately started up and all the lights on the main floor of the condo lit up. Everything was automated in my place and I loved it. It was what multimillion dollar contracts got you. There was a note on the kitchen counter from my housekeeper telling me that there was dinner in the fridge. Yet another thing that came from being a star NBA player. I didn't understand what Clay was talking about, I had everything I would ever want. I managed to get on the fast track to the NBA. I had scouts looking at me all through high school. Just before I chose to go to a college, an NBA scout came up to me and I was immediately drafted to a B league team. No college necessary. Why would I want to go back now when I had everything my father and I worked so hard for? I may not be close to my father anymore, but he is a large part of the reason I am where I am already. I was happy, I had to be. I had everything I wanted but was I happy? After I ate my dinner, rinsed off my plate and put it in the dishwasher I went into my TV room and sat down. Clay's question was puzzling me now and I didn't like that.

"What hurt could meeting with a tutor cause me?" I asked myself finally. At the very least I could check out my options and see what else there was out there. Maybe I could eventually get a degree in sports medicine or something so I could stay in the industry even when my playing days were over. Now that I was thinking with an open mind, there seemed to be more options out there. Where was the hurt in checking out these other options? My mind set on it, I sat back and flipped on an old NBA game.

The next morning Clay was banging on my door at quarter after nine which was good for him. Usually he was here in the early morning hours of the day since his wife is such an early riser.

"I'm coming I'm coming. Jackass." I said as I stumbled over to the door and pulled it open. There were three people at the door, two I recognized, one I didn't.

"Morning sunshine, I brought coffee." He said thrusting a to-go cup of coffee at me. I grabbed it and followed them into the dining room. I still had no answers as to who the third person was. All I knew was she was sort of pretty in a plain sort of way.

"Sit and explain immediately." I told him as we all sat down at my table.

"Good morning to you too Nate." Quinn greeted me with a smile.

"So did you come up with an answer to our riddle last night?" Clay asked. He had that annoying, all knowing smirk on his face that I just wanted to wipe off.

"I decided that you were right. There is no harm in checking out other options so my future is safe." I said hating every word I said. I would never live Clay's victory down now. He would hold it over my head forever.

"I know. So let's get this show on the road. This here is Haley James. She's your new tutor." Clay said standing up and grabbing Quinn's hand as he dragging her to the door, leaving me all alone with my new tutor. A tutor I was not expecting so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here is the second chapter. As of right now I'm trying to keep this right around the 10 chapter mark. I hope you enjoy, this chapter is a bit slow. But I promise it'll pick up shortly._**

* * *

"So I totally didn't expect this morning so can we maybe reschedule?" I asked her and she sighed and glared at me through narrowed eyes.

"You think that just because you're Nathan Scott that means the entire world revolves around you? Well newsflash, it doesn't. I have a busy schedule too, so you have to do this on days that work for me as well." She told me and I took a step back. I hadn't been expecting her ire, I had been merely suggesting that we do this on a day that worked better for me.

"Sorry, I was just asking." I said with a shake of my head.

"We only have so long to get you up to speed so we can get you enrolled at the college." She said less annoyed than before.

"Wait, the college? What happened to some great university or something? Nathan Scott cannot be seen at a community college." I demurred and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You're not going to have the choice. Just because you're Nathan Scott doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, go wherever you want and get everything handed to you on a silver platter. Real life doesn't work like that. This isn't a basketball court Nathan, this is school. You're not the best here." She told me and I couldn't decide if I liked or disliked that she was so tough. Right now, I was definitely leaning towards dislike. I'd never had someone tell me that I wasn't the best before, well not since my father anyhow. But he'd done it to make me the best, I think she was doing it because she simply didn't like me too much.

"If you dislike me so much, why are you being my tutor?" I demanded of her.

"Number one, the money couldn't hurt. Number two, my sister and Clay basically begged me to because I'm the best at it." She told me.

"Wait, your sister?" I asked.

"Yes, Nathan. My sister. Quinn is my sister. The name Haley James didn't give you that idea?" She asked me and I had to admit I felt a bit like an idiot now. Her last name didn't even register with me and I shook my head hoping to move on from that embarrassment.

"Okay, so now that is done. Why don't you sit down and tell me how to make myself into a decent enough student?" I suggested and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine, you're going to have to listen to me. That is paramount. And you're going to have to make time for me. When I'm free you're going to have to find a way to be free as well. I have very limited free time, so you're going to have to work with me." She told me and it was my turn to scoff.

"In case you didn't know, I'm Nathan Scott, I am a NBA basketball player, which means that I frequently travel and my days are very hectic and full. So, if anyone is going to be working around anyone's schedules, it's going to be you." I told her and she laughed and shook her head.

"You see, this is where you're wrong. I've already spoken to Clay, and he has already ensured me that he will schedule your sessions for you, in relation to my days off. He promised that this will not interfere with anything else going on in my life. Now you just have to commit to following the schedule Clay lays out for you." She told me. She was speaking slow as if I was of some lesser intelligence than her.

"What gives you the right to come at me like that? And who says you're good enough to be my tutor? I can afford the best of the best, so if this is some sort of charity to assist you because you're Quinn's baby sister, then I don't want it. I want the best. I'm sure the best could get me what I want, which is something you're clearly not capable of now. I refuse to go to the community college, at the very least the University of North Caroline, but the school I want is Duke. If you can't get me there, then there is no point in us continuing this." I told her.

"Oh, believe me, if this was because I needed the money, I wouldn't be here. I would have walked already, because nothing is worth dealing with a spoiled brat who thinks he deserves the world handed to him on a silver platter. No, I'm here because my sister called in a favour for her husband and because I have a 4.0 GPA at Duke University. If there is anyone who would can get you where you want to go, it would be me. It would be far easier for me, if you could get the grades during the upgrading to get into Duke, because then I wouldn't have to travel. For the most part these places only take people right out of high school since they have such a high applicant rate, but if we get your GPA up high enough…" She spoke but I raised my hand to cut her off.

"Or we could use the fact that I'm Nathan Scott and I want to go back to school. Skip this part altogether and you can just tutor me while I'm a student so I don't flunk out. That way you don't have to travel and I don't have to do the stupid upgrading route. It'll save us both some time. I have money and I wouldn't be the first person to buy his way into a university." I suggested and she sighed.

"Look, I get paid no matter what, so if you want to buy your way into school that's fine by me. But I think you should no that no matter what it's not going to be easy." She told me.

"When has anything been easy? Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, but I honestly think this is the only way this is going to work for me. I don't like waiting, and I already know what I want to do. Can we just try this my way? Once I'm in, we'll do it your way." I asked her and she nodded.

"Alright, I already said we could do it your way. Just give me a little warning about what program you're interested in. I assume there is a program, you're not just doing this to pretend to have a back up plan?" She asked and I nodded.

"Anything regarding sports medicine. Physical therapy or something like that. I'm not ever going to be ready to leave basketball behind. Maybe when my playing days are over, I can be the man that helps players get their game back when it's been possibly taken from them." I told her and for the first time she smiled.

"That is the first decent thing you've said all day." She told me and I smiled back.

"Okay, so where do we go from here?" I asked her.

"Well until you're admitted into Duke, there is nothing for me. You're going to buy your way into school so they're probably not even going to look at your GPA. So, I guess we're done here and you just have to keep me posted about how things are going." She told me.

"How do I get a hold of you?" I asked.

"Just as Quinn or Clay. I guess I'll see you at Duke, possibly. Just promise that if buying your way into the school doesn't work, you'll try it my way." She asked me and I nodded.

"I promise, but I've never met a problem I couldn't face off against with money." I told her. I could have sworn she fought back a smile as she swung her bag over her shoulder and turned to leave my condo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who keeps reading and reviewing this. I'm aiming for a chapter a week, though I don't know how well that'll work. As always thank you to Naley12, for keeping on me about writing this story. Without her it never would have happened to make sure you thank her for this.**

* * *

On my first day at Duke, I rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower for a second to wake myself up. I'd had a late practice last night and didn't get into bed until around one, which meant I was going to be tired today. Tired wasn't going to get me anywhere with Haley. I was happy that there were more than just me and her in her group at school. I'd sat through Clay re-introducing me to Haley's group yesterday afternoon. I'd gone to high school with all of them, including Haley. Imagine my surprise to find out the girl that I'm sort of crushing out on was the plain and nerdy best friend of my brother from high school. They looked like two different people, Haley from high school and Haley from college. Haley and Lucas still hang out which is good because maybe he'll have my back when Haley yells at me for not being prepared for today. Lucas is dating my ex-girlfriend Peyton which is good because he's loved her since I dated her. Haley's other best friend is Brooke Davis, who I'd slept with once in high school then we never mentioned it again after that. All these people I was going to see today would be like a flashback to Tree Hill High and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing. I didn't socialize much in high school since I was solely dedicated to basketball. I had a group of friends but they were mostly for show. Basketball was my one and only love. In many ways it still was.

"Are you ready for today?" Clay asked just walking through my front door while I put all my supplies into the bag that Clay had bought me. If it weren't for him I would be so far from being prepared today it would be funny. Clay bought me all of my supplies and my text books since I was so busy with basketball the last couple days. I'd had an away game three days ago, then back to back practices every day since then.

"I'm exhausted but I'm not risking pissing off Haley on my first day. So, I'm going to fight through it and go to my classes." I told him and Clay laughed.

"Good idea. I know I appreciate it. If you pissed her off, then I would have to find you another tutor that will inevitably be not as good as Haley because she's the best." Clay told me and I had to agree.

"The past few weeks have been educational to say the least. She's been giving me a crash course on all the stuff that comes before the courses I'm taking. This way I should be able to walk into class without being completely lost. "I told Clay and he grinned.

"I'm impressed that neither one of you had vowed to kill the other yet. Thank you for that, now Quinn owes me $10." Clay laughed.

"You bet on Haley and me?" I asked and Clay laughed again.

"Oh yeah. Quinn was positive within a couple sessions you were going to piss Haley off bad enough to make her walk away from you." Clay told me and I was surprised that she hadn't walked away either.

"I now I need to keep her around. She's amazing at what she does and if I want to succeed I need to keep her around. It's just the way things are, and you know when she actually opens up she's actually kind of fun to have around." I explained to Clay.

"Oh, my God you have a crush on your tutor." Clay said before bursting out in laughter.

"Are we in high school?" I demanded of Clay.

"No, but the point is still the same. You like Haley. This is great." Clay kept laughing.

"Why is this funny?" I demanded.

"Because she's your tutor and she's so not your usual type. For the record, I totally approve. Haley is a great girl." Clay told me and I nodded because she really is.

"Yeah, but I've got to go. I don't want Haley to kill me on my first day and we both know she will if I make her late to her classes." I told him and Clay opened my front door and walked out with me behind him.

It was harder to find a parking spot than I ever thought it would be. The lot was a sea of beat up cars, with the odd mid-sized sedan that was in decent enough shape. My massive black SUV really stood out as I found a spot in the very back of the lot. I grabbed my bag from the trunk, leaving my gym bag back there not needing it until the end of the day. One of the conditions of my acceptance was helping out the basketball team after class for an hour every day. Apparently, the help of one of the youngest and best players in the NBA was something the dean of admissions couldn't pass up. I was fine with it because the Blue Devils were my team of choice in the college leagues.

"Oh, my God you're Nathan Scott." A couple girls stopped me while I was walking to where Haley told me to meet her.

"Yeah I am." I said to them with the grin I'd perfected over the years. It was a grin designed to make them comfortable with me, I liked being the approachable guy. It was nice to feel the appreciation from the people who loved what I did.

"What are you doing here?" The brunette on the end asked me and I grinned at her.

"I go here now. I figured I needed something to do when I wasn't playing basketball. This way I have a backup plan in case I ever have to stop playing." I told them.

"That's so cool. Maybe we'll see you around sometime." The same girl said again and I nodded before trying to walk past. "Can we get a picture before you wander off?"

"Sure." I said going to stand next to them. The girl handed me her phone so I could snap the selfie of us together since my arms were longer. Once that was done I picked up my bag and kept walking. Thankfully I didn't get interrupted again before finding Haley's table. She wasn't there alone so I knew it was time to get greeting my former classmates out of the way.

"Morning." I greeted when I got close enough. I took the empty seat next to Haley and she offered me a smile.

"Well well, Nathan Scott. I didn't believe Luke when he told me that you were coming back to school." Peyton said when I sat down.

"Well here I am. You look good Peyton." I said and she smiled and thanked me.

"I'm glad you're here Nate. It's always good to have a back up plan." Lucas said and I agreed with him. Everyone lapsed into silence for a couple minutes until we heard arguing coming closer to the table.

"I am not playing a zombie, Julian. It's just not going to happen. I am a beautiful woman, I'm not going to let your makeup people make me ugly." A voice I instantly recognized as Brooke Davis stated.

"Come on, it's a zombie movie. My other cast members are fine with it, why aren't you?" The guy she called Julian asked.

"Because when I agreed to help you, it was some sort of romantic comedy film. I don't understand how you managed to turn it into a zombie movie since last night when we spoke about it." She sighed sitting down on the other side of the table.

"Morning Brooke." Haley greeted her.

"Morning best friend number two. Will you tell me boyfriend to stop being an idiot?" She asked shooting a glare at the guy who sat down beside her.

"In Brooke's defense Julian, you did convince her to do the film by telling her it's a romantic comedy." Haley told her.

"I know but then I went to bed and an idea came to my head. I got up and wrote it all out in one sitting. It's way better than the crap I was trying to use before. This could be the movie that wins me the contest. She only has to be a zombie for a day. It's a fifteen-minute film." He pleaded.

"What do I get out of the deal?" Brooke finally asked him.

"I'd say whatever you want, but last time you said that I ended up getting drunk at a bar, waking up with a tattoo." Julian said dryly which caused Lucas to burst out laughing.

"She did that to you, too?" He asked and Julian nodded, pulling up the sleeve on his shirt to show a tattoo of a film reel. Lucas showed him the Chinese symbol on his arm and everyone laughed again.

"Let's just say you owe me a favour that I can call in whenever I want. I won't take you to get another tattoo." Brooke suggested and Julian nodded.

"Okay, thank God crisis averted. So now who is the new guy?" He asked and I cleared my throat.

"I'm…" I started.

"Holy crap Nathan Scott is back with us." Brooke enthused.

"Nathan Scott." I finished with a roll of my eyes.

"Basketball not treating you right so you're trying school again?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I just want a backup plan for when basketball eventually ends. It's good to see you Brooke." I said and she nodded.

"Of course it is. This is Julian, my boyfriend." She said and I nodded. He didn't seem to be the type of guy the Brooke Davis I knew would ever go for but she seemed happy.

"Julian is in film school. He's doing it via correspondence from LA so he can be here with Brooke. They met last year when she went to LA to visit her parents over spring break. Next thing we know she's coming home with a new boyfriend permanently attached to her side, who says he's doing his classes here from LA because he can't bear to not be with Brooke." Haley explained and now I understood. Brooke had always loved a grand gesture.

"So, do you need help finding your class? Or are you good?" Haley asked me when she'd glanced at her watch to see what time it was.

"I'm good. I came here yesterday to get a lay of things. I shouldn't get too lost." I told her.

"Okay, so when do you want to meet for tutoring today?" She asked me and I had to think about that. I didn't want to screw up her day making her wait for me after basketball, but I also didn't want to miss a day.

"What time do you get out of class?" I asked her.

"3:45, but I have a bit of work to do after class for my professor. What time are you out of class?" She asked.

"3:00 but I have to go to the Blue Devils practice. It was a condition of my acceptance. I have to help them out for an hour every day." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay that works out good then. We can meet at around 4:15 if you want." She suggested.

"Works for me. Where?" I asked.

"Library?" She asked and I agreed.

"I'll see you later." I told her and she smiled at me and nodded. I didn't have to leave for my class quite yet so I remained where I was. But I couldn't deny that I was watching Haley leave or that I couldn't wait until I was with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

My first week at Duke University went by with no incidents or issues. The only issue I was currently experiencing was the issue where I was trying to figure out what to say to Haley to make her go out with me. A few days ago, I managed to get her to admit that if given the opportunity she would like to date someone again. Apparently, a few months ago she'd had a pretty bad breakup that she refused to ever speak about. Now I just had to make her want to date me. it was harder than it sounded because she seemed pretty determined to keep us in the just friends' slash tutor student column.

"A few of the guys texted me to see if you want to meet them for drinks. Apparently, you're not answering your messages." Clay said coming into my home office tossing his phone from hand to hand. The guy had absolutely no respect for electronic devices. He thinks that should be break it, I'll just buy him a new one because I need him to have a phone. The sad thing is that he's completely right about that.

"I can't. I have a quiz in organic chemistry tomorrow that I need to pass. Haley will murder me if I fail this test, especially since I blew off our tutoring session yesterday since the Blue Devils were making great progress in a drill I started with them. She told me that if I bomb this test it's entirely my fault and she won't take any blame for it at all. I want to prove to her that I care about the schooling, not just basketball." I told him.

"The guys will be disappointed. They think that this college thing is ruining your team dynamic." Clay told me.

"I know that's what they think. I'm putting my all into basketball, just because I don't party with them anymore doesn't mean that I'm not just as much a part of the team as I was before. I also have to put my all into school. I won't let one affect the other. I can do this, and it's working out for me so far. I haven't missed a practice and I haven't missed a class." I replied and Clay nodded. The nod showed me that he agreed with me and he was happy with the choices I'm making. Clay was one of the only people in the world who is fully behind me one hundred percent of the time so I liked it when I made him proud.

"I'll tell the guys. So how is your other quest going?" Clay asked with an infuriating smirk on his face.

"Horribly if you must ask. I can't find an opening in any of our conversations to ask her out. It sucks ass." I told him and Clay laughed.

"You've never had this problem before." Clay noted and I glowered at him.

"I'm aware of that. It's because every other girl actually wanted something beside good grades from me. There's also the thought that keeps plaguing me that maybe she just doesn't want to be with me." I told him and Clay shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you Nate. The only advice I can give you is just get it out there. Ask her out next chance you get, that way you know for sure." Clay advised.

"But then it'll make it awkward if she says no." I retorted.

"Not if you don't let it. Besides Haley is a professional, she won't let it affect your tutoring relationship. You'll be much happier if you get it out there." Clay told me and I knew now he was speaking as my friend, not as my agent.

"Alright I'll try. I've played basketball in front of thousands, I'll have no problem doing this." I told him confidently and Clay laughed.

"Good. But I'll leave you to it. Quinn was waiting for me at home with dinner." Clay told me before leaving me alone with my organic chem which was quickly becoming my least favourite class.

The next day after my quiz I walked onto the quad to have lunch with Haley and Brooke. They were the only other two in the group that had lunch at the same time. I was proud of my grade since my professor marked it when I handed it in. I had ended up with a 78% on it and that was a better grade than I ever got in high school chemistry. I was happy with it and I hoped that Haley would be too.

"Hey." Brooke greeted me when I sat down.

"Hi. Hey Hales." I greeted them and she smiled at me and put her phone down where she had been checking her messages.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't greet you when you sat down. My parents just left a series of embarrassing messages on my voicemail apologizing profusely for not being here for my birthday this year." She told me and I had to smile. My parents would never react like that if they skipped my birthday

"So check this out." I said handing her my test paper and I was thrilled to see her smile widen.

"That's incredible Nathan, I'm so proud of you." She said and I could scarcely remember a time I'd ever been so happy.

"Thanks Hales." I said.

"We should so celebrate this occasion." She declared and I finally found my opening.

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing." I told her and she beamed.

"I was thinking I'd give you the night off from tutoring and you could go hang out with your friends. I think it's a well-deserved break." She told me and that was the furthest thing I had in mind.

"I actually had a different idea in mind." I told her and she urged me to continue. "I was thinking that you should go out with me. I like you Hales, I have for a while now, perhaps since you came to my place that second time and basically told me that I had better be worth your time." I said to her. Her smile had morphed into an expression of shock on her beautiful face.

"You want to go on a date with me?" She asked and I nodded my head. "Why?"

"Because you're Haley James, you're the only person I know that could turn Nathan Scott, NBA player into a decent student. You've never stopped being patient with me even when I've tested your patience. There are so many reasons I want to take you out but that's just start. If you want them all, we're going to be here all day." I told her aware of Brooke sitting there with her mouth agape.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" She asked me.

"I don't see why not." I told her trying to sound confident.

"Okay then. When do you want to go out?" She asked me.

"I have Blue Devils practice this afternoon and Bobcats practice right after. We can grab a late dinner around 8, unless that's too late." I suggested and she smiled.

"That's perfect. This is my address, you can pick me up if you want. Or I can meet you there." She said slipping a piece of paper over to me.

"I'll pick you up." I said.

"I'll see you then. I have to go, I have class in 20 minutes." She said standing up and gathering her bag before walking away.


End file.
